


is your head full of nuts and books?

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with little plot, M/M, and protective yang, book keeper au, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legs slid out from under the car to show a dark creamy skin that was smeared with grease. The guy looked at him clearly not impressed at him sitting up he tapped his phone to stop the music. His messy mop of hair had a few spots of grease smudged through as he pushed most of it out of the way. Tugging off his wife beater he wiped down his face. “What do you want I’m a tad busy here...” Neptune asked with a small glare.<br/>Oh fuck. hes hot… Sun thought as his eyes scanned down his chest and then back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is your head full of nuts and books?

Suns head was throbbing and call he could hear was this drum and bass coming from one side of his shop he was past annoyed at this point because the painkillers were not helping him at this point. He sighed through his nose rubbing the bridge of his nose of softly What was he going to do? he could go over and complain… thats an idea… Glancing up at Sage he nodded softly as if he could read his mind of that he was going to go next door.  
“I’ll be fine go complain if you want to.” She smiled softly stacking books.  
“Thanks Sage you are a hero.” Sun smiled softly walking out the front to the garage next door.  
Neptune was lost in his own brain he was trying to finish these hydraulics before 6 so he could have this ready and he was almost there but something wasn't right but he couldn't think of what it was… It wasn't the gearbox the engine was oiled properly, the suspension was fine but what was wrong with it… Come on Neptune think!  
When Sun walked into the workshop he could feel the throb in his head get worse. For fucks sake! He saw a pair of legs under a car as someone was tapping their foot to the tone. He kicked the foot softly. “Dude!” Sun shouted sighing in annoyance.  
The legs slid out from under the car to show a dark creamy skin that was smeared with grease. The guy looked at him clearly not impressed at him sitting up he tapped his phone to stop the music. His messy mop of hair had a few spots of grease smudged through as he pushed most of it out of the way. Tugging off his wife beater he wiped down his face. “What do you want I’m a tad busy here...” Neptune asked with a small glare.  
Oh fuck. hes hot… Sun thought as his eyes scanned down his chest and then back up.  
“Yeah? can you talk person?” Neptune sighed out of annoyance.  
“I.. Can you… maybe?” Sun stuttered out he could feel the heat rising under his skin biting his lip softly. Brain work come on!  
“What?” Neptune looked down noticing he was shirtless he pulled back on the wife beater in a rush. “Huh?”  
“Music..” Sun looked around the mess of a shop, wow this is a pigsty how can someone work in this? wrenches and screwdrivers scattered everywhere  
“Oh Yeah sorry!” Neptune watched him for a moment. “I didn’t know it was that loud. My bad.. heh?” Neptune looked down.  
“By the way… What language is that?” Sun looked back at him for a moment.  
“Uh…. I’m not sure… Korean? Yeah I think its Korean.” He looked at his phone to confusion. “Any way I should get back to this…. it has to be done in a few hours...” He smiled awkwardly.  
“Oh yeah! sorry! I should get going!” Sun turned taking a quick step before turning back. “I didn't catch your name...” Sun smiled softly  
“Its Neptune like the roman god...” Neptune smiled softly leaning back down to slide under the car.  
“Cool I’m Sun like the giant ball of gas in the sky” Sun flashed a smile before jogged out. oh gods he was cute… and those intelligent and interesting blue eyes.

“God damn it...” Sun turned his the key in annoyance, the car churned but didn't start. “Great just great...” Sun mumbled opening the door and climbing out to try and figure out what's wrong with the hunk of metal. Popping the hood he heard a crack of thunder. “Come on you can’t do this not today...” Sun was trying to figure out what was wrong with his car when he heard then felt the pitter patter of rain. “this just isnt my day is it...” Sun shouted at the sky in annoyance.  
Neptune looked out the back to see Sun leaning over his car in the rain. He should help, getting up from his break room and walking over. “Need help?” Neptune shouted jogging over. “I can take it into the shop if you need it to be...”  
“can you please..” Sun looked at the engine. “this may as well be another language to me...”  
Neptune paused next to him looking over the engine “Yeah lets get it into the shop I will push and drive you push from the back okay?” Neptune looked over at him with a soft smile.  
“I I can’t afford it right now.” Sun looked nervous biting his lip softly.  
“Yeah well if it isn't serious as in you need new parts I will do it for free okay?” Neptune patted his shoulder softly. “Lets get to pushing before the rain gets hard...” Neptune looked up at the sky. 

they got the car in the shop Neptune sighed looking over at Sun. “I think we have towels in the back let me go check...” Neptune jogged to the back to check if he had a towel laying around, found it slightly damp but otherwise okay… “Here take this try and get dry while I take a look.” He smiled softly before popping the hood back up he looked over the engine carefully. this was a mess. “Did you not learn vehicle maintenance or something cause this looks like a mess.” Neptune looked up at sun for a moment  
“Uhh...” Sun looked up at him Neptunes towel rubbing against his hair. “Pass?”  
“You should be taught this kind of stuff...” Neptune mumbled looking around the usual cooperates of a not starting car.  
Suns watched Neptune arms flex as he worked on his car biting his lip softly wow those arms are hot. “Should I?” Sun glanced up to his face as a crease formed in between his eyebrows, it was adorable.  
“Yeah you should...” Neptune glanced over with a small smile. “can you try starting the car for me?”  
sun walked to the door opening it slowly he lent in to twist the key the engine hummed to life. “Thank you!” Sun smiled looking over at Neptune. “Seriously thank you...” Neptune smiled softly.  
“No problem.. bring your car in tomorrow and I will clean this mess up for you okay?” Neptune placed down the hood carefully, walking around to him he paused in front of him. “And if you want i could teach you some things...” Neptune smiled wolfishly as he lent over Sun softly.  
“Yeah? that would be helpful...” Sun stuttered out watching Neptunes lips, he wondered if they would be as soft as they look.  
Neptunes eyes darkened with lust sun could feel his warm breath on his chin as he whispered. “can I kiss you?” His voice was soft, and innocent, he didn't want to pressure him into anything. Sun nodded softly glancing down at his lips, the first kiss was soft a simple brush against his lips before neptune deepened the kiss cupping his face in rough callused hands his thumbs softly stroking his cheeks. Neptune could feel them heat up softly from the kiss as sun pressed up against against him softly.  
“Naptune get away from my baby cousin.” Yang shouted from behind him, Neptune jumped away from Sun in shock.  
“I… I need to go!” Sun stuttered out before climbing into his car and making a quick  
get away.  
Neptune let out a tiny sigh as he turned around to Yang. “Yang...” Neptune sighed through his nose.  
“Don’t yang me! I hope you like nuts because I'm going to kick your nuts so far up your throat it could be your new brain.” Yang glared at him not impressed.  
“Yang calm down please...” Neptune whispered raising his hands in innocence.  
“You were kissing Sun, Neptune. I’m going to murder you if you hurt him.” Yang gripped Neptunes shirt.  
“I asked to kiss him. I didn't jump him when he didn't expect it!” Neptune spluttered out.  
“Yeah you better just stay away from my baby cousin...” yang grabbed his groin roughly. “Or this… wont have a usable banana. So stay away are we clear?” She asked.  
“But!” Neptune started to pout before Yang squeezed softly. “Okay okay! I’ll stay away from him...”


End file.
